


Sander tries to prank Robbe.

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 20





	Sander tries to prank Robbe.

As sander and robbe get ready to go out sander thought of a prank he saw on tiktok and decided to do it he hides a bottle of women purfume in his jacket.

" babe im going to warm up the car" sander yells as walks out the door. He quickly runs sown the steps and gets into the car he sprays the womens perfume and hides the bottle as he sees robbe coming out of the building. 

As robbe enters the car he notices sander staring at him " hi" robbe smiles warmly at him. 

" do you notice anything?" robbe looks around the car not noticing anything different " aw you got a haircut " as he reaches over to touch sander hair. Sander slaps his hand away confused why robbe couldnt smell the perfume " what? No? I didnt get a hair cut". Robbe looks around the car again " yeah i do notice something" finally sander thinks he can smell it. "you gotta clean your car look at this mess we should do it this weekend." 

Sander slowly gives up and starts to turn on the ignition when he sees robbes nose scrunch up " why are you wearing womens purfume? Its smells nice maybe spray out of the car." " oh my god " sander replies not expecting this prank to go the way it did.


End file.
